For interventional applications such as, for example, biopsy of a hip or a shoulder, disposable components may be used. For magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) during an interventional procedure, however, MRI coils (e.g., local coils) may include a number of electrical devices including, for example, preamplifiers, traps, combiners, matching and detuning circuits, or any combination thereof, and may thus be too expensive to throw away after use with a particular patient. Conventional MRI coils such as, for example, loop coils or body array coils are placed in a sterile plastic bag with an opening in the middle for interventional access, and are positioned on a patient to be imaged and on which the interventional procedure is to be performed.